Hansel y Grettel
by Yellowhappyamy-chan
Summary: Y asi fue, como hermano y hermana, tomados de la mano, se adentraron en el oscuro e infinito bosque magico, creo que el titulo dice bastante.
1. quiero un cuento

**¡Hola! Soy nueva escribiendo fics de vocaloid, así que como quien dice, este es el primero que hago. Se me ocurrió la idea después de ver a los gemelos (que dicen que no lo son, sino reflejos de espejo, que rin es derecha, len izquierda y esas cosas traumáticas y complicadas, yo si los considero hermanos…) tan monos y kawaiis.**

**Hansel y Grettel**

**Primera parte**

La oscuridad del crepúsculo ahogaba lentamente la escasa luz del día que estaba a punto de morir para darle lugar a la fría e intempestiva noche. Según el periodo tan exacto del blanco astro celeste, la luna nueva haría presencia en esa ocasión y las incandescentes estrellas que brindaban la oportunidad de tener un cielo iluminado, se escondieron detrás de nubarrones negros , dandole paso a una amenaza potencial de tormenta.

La pequeña niña rubia se escondió entre sus sabanas blancas finamente decoradas con encaje, al igual que las acojinadas almohadas. Tenía miedo, no se podia mentir a si misma, noches como esa le infundían un pavor insufrible, el cual aumento más cuando las ventiscas de aire comenzaron a mover violentamente el viejo árbol pegado a la casa, provocando que las ramas produjeras un sonido de golpes secos en el cuarto de al lado, a lo cual ella le daba todo tipo de explicaciones ilógicas y paranoicas, todo menos lo que era.

Un sudor frio recorría presuroso su blanca piel, se sumergió mas en aquel mar de pulcras telas e intento calmarse, conto hasta 10 y trato de conciliar el sueño sobre la cama de 2 pisos… hasta que comenzaron a caer las gotas del cielo que se estrellaban incansables sobre su ventana, una tras otra por millones.

-Len… - dijo casi inaudiblemente, así que repitió- Len… ¿estás despierto?...- arrastro las palabras, no entendía como era que preguntaba algo así, dado que desde hace una hora estaba escuchando ronquidos quedos desde la parte alta de la litera.

-¡¡Len!!- pateo con fuerza el colchón superior, sin importarle los duros barrotes que lo recubrían, la sensación de sentirlo despertar amortiguo el dolor por completo.

- que… ¿Qué pasa…?- su rostro se despego de la almohada y hablo de manera adormilada y desorientada.

- ¿estas dormido Len?- pregunta de forma ingenua mientras frota sus manos contra su molido pie, ahora rojizo.

-sí…, si lo estaba ¿no te habías dado cuenta?...- se limpia el exceso de baba de la cara, su voz sonaba algo molesta por la abrupta forma de intentar obtener una respuesta.

-noo…- mintió divertida, la distraía mucho dialogar con él.

-mmm…- cubre su cabeza con la suave almohada de plumas que tenían entre brazos- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dice por fin, se notaba que estaba cansado y quería volver a dormir.

-no tengo sueño…- baja sus pies de la cama para levantarse.

-¿ya intentaste contar hasta *ahhhhgr*- emite un largo bostezo- 100 con… ovejas…?- hubo un espacio de silencio, el cual aprovecho para dormitar.

-¡no te duermas!- sube apresurada las escaleras para tomarlo del cuello de la pijama y zangolotearlo de forma violenta.

-no… yo no me estaba durmiendo…- se trata de defenderse al ver los furiosos ojos de su hermana, sabía que si algo odiaba (en verdad eran demasiadas cosas pero esta era la única que se aplicaba en ese momento) era que no le prestaran la suficiente atención.

-cuéntame algo…- le dejo la solapa y tomo asiento a un lado del chico como si nada.

-¿cómo qué?- se aguanto un segundo bostezo, no queria volverla a enojar.

-no lo sé, un cuento tal vez…- un rayo cayó muy cerca de ahí, Rin se puso demasiado rígida, para no mostrar miedo tenso lo mas humanamente posible su rostro, sintiendo como recorria por toda su espalda hasta su cuello un escalofrió que le helo la sangre.

-¿un cuento…?- intento no asustarse de la horrible mueca que tenía marcada en la cara su gemela, parecía que en cualquier momento gritaría de tal manera que le reventaría los oídos a todos en esa casa, pero no hacía nada, lo que le aterro a una escala mayor.

-si- un hilo de voz inaudible salió de su garganta, ni siquiera parpadeaba- quiero oír un cuento en este preciso momento…- apretó los dientes al sentir el estruendo del segundo y tercer relámpago.

-pero tú te sabes todos los que yo podría contar…- intento darle calabazas, aunque de cierto modo era verdad, no le era posible contarle algo nuevo, ya que de niños los escuchaban juntos.

-…- Rin no cambio su expresión ni un poco, ni emitió sonido alguno, y él supo de antemano que no lo iba ha hacer hasta que el dijera lo que deseaba oír, era como una niña caprichosa, a la cual se le tenía que conceder todo lo que pidiese al instante si no quería sufrir las consecuencias.

-aunque…- se despidió de la posibilidad de dormirse pronto esa noche- tal vez Kaito se sepa alguno…- una extraña sonrisa curvo los labios de la chica hasta volverse adorable.

-¡vamos con el entonces!- cambio totalmente su expresión facial y lo tomo la mano para llevarlo abajo.

**Ya lo sé, tal vez no haya demasiado que ver el capitulo con el título, pero es apenas el primero, tratare de subirlos lo más rápido que me sea posible.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea un poco, gracias a todos los que terminaron de leer hasta aquí.**


	2. chantaje

**Segunda parte de… que serán ¿diez? Si creo que de 10 a 12, bueno, yap, le sigo.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte.**

**Hansel y Grettel**

**Segunda parte**

-e… espera…-por poco le quebraba las piernas cuando lo forzó a bajar de la litera solo de un salto, prosiguió con los mismos ánimos, pero paró en seco al llegar a la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto bajando la voz al máximo.

-¡¡¡sssssshhhh!!!- lo calló estrepitosamente haciendo más escándalo, volteo su rostro y miro a través de la cerradura para asegurarse de que nadie más hubiera despertado.

- no hay peligro, podemos salir…- abrió la puerta sigilosamente, saco su cabeza y miro para ambas direcciones, incluso el suelo y el techo, como si de verdad alguien les estuviera observando- vamos toma una lámpara y vallamos con Kaito- pidió la rubia, aunque por el tono parecía que ordenaba.

-vale- y así los dos juntos salieron por el largo pasillo, Len traía la linterna y Rin lo tomaba del único brazo libre, escuchando la sinfonía de gotas que se impactaba contra el techo, a ella le parecía que en cualquier momento terminarían derribándolo y les caería irremediablemente encima- ¿te pasa algo?- le pregunta al sentir como casi le desmembraba el brazo.

-no, nada, nada de nada…- dice nerviosa- ¿estás insinuando que tengo miedo?- se echa de cabeza por sí misma.

-¿Cuándo dije eso?- evita la acusación.

-no lo dijiste, pero lo pensaste…- saca sus propias conclusiones, que para la desgracia de Len, siempre eran una verdad para ella aunque no fueran ciertas.

-ya vamos a llegar- cambia rápidamente de tema.

-oh, es verdad…- se olvida por completo de la plática anterior- ahora solo necesitamos pensar en una forma de obligarlo…- se frota la barbilla para solucionar ese punto.

-no creo que eso sea necesario…- menciona el chico.

-¿porque lo dices…?- su pregunta se respondió prácticamente sola, ya que al levantar la vista, observo como era iluminado por la luz de la linterna, un nervioso chico peli azul, con cara de sorpresa y abrazando un enorme balde de helado sabor vainilla de 5 litros.

-hagan lo que hagan no le digan nada a Meiko…- alcanza a articular- por piedad…- hace una cara de cachorro mientras trata de girar la perilla con dificultad.

(Mucho chantaje psicológico después…)

-así que quieren un cuento…- se lleva una enorme cucharada sopeada del cremoso helado a la boca.

-así es…- responde la chica por los dos.

-bueno, tengo un libro que le tome "prestado" a Gakupo…- Lo saca debajo de su cama.

-¿es el mismo libro por el que estaba preguntando ayer?- interrumpe el chico, no muy convencido del termino prestar que había utilizado Kaito.

-sí, seguramente no se debe de acordar, además no es robar si se lo devuelves algún dia…- da otro cucharazo, tratando de cortar el interrogatorio.

-ahhh…- eso es lo único que dice, sin creerle demasiado.

-bueno, ya, ¿Cuál nos vas a contar?- sigue hablando en plural Rin.

- no lo sé, ¿no están ya muy crecidos como para que les sigan contando cuentos?- los mira a los dos sentados sobre la alfombra, enfrente de el.

-tú eres mayor que nosotros y aun así tienes escondido un libro de eso debajo de la cama…- menciona la rubia.

-no dije nada…- se mete tres cucharadas consecutivas de helado, ofreciendo la cuarta a los niños.

-no gracias- respondieron en unísono.

-bu..eno- habla con la cuchara en la boca- les voy a contar…-

-quiero que sea uno que tenga un bosque…- pide antes de dejarlo hablar.

-está bien… será entonces…- recorre con los ojos unas cuantas páginas hasta detenerse.

-y que trate de dos gemelos como nosotros…- agrega.

-bien, déjame…- avanza mas paginas y se vuelve a detener.

-con una bruja malvada…- vuelve a interrumpir por tercera vez, pero cuando termina, Kaito no hace ni dice nada -¿Por qué te detuviste?- pregunta mirándolo gracias a la luz de la vela que había en medio de la habitación.

-¿no quieres agregar nada mas?- prevé a futuro.

-no, eso era todo- dice simplonamente formando una sonrisa que deja al descubierto sus blancos dientes.

- aja…- deja pasar unos pocos segundos mientras termina de buscar- ya lo encontré, es lo más parecido a lo que pides, se titula Hansel y Grettel…- termina de leer las letras más grandes de la página.

**Fin del capítulo dos, me pareció muy corto, pero va, subiré pronto el siguiente.**

**Se agradecen los comentarios.**


	3. habia una vez

**Y sigo subiendo capítulos a tiempo record (según yo, porque realmente tardo eternidades) y como no tengo nada interesante que decir, solo me limitare a presentarles:**

**Hansel y Grettel**

**Tercera parte**

-¡yo quiero ser Grettel!- salta sobre su propio lugar, pronunciando lo antes dicho de forma infantil.

-guarda silencio Rin, vas a despertar a todos…- la intenta calmar su desvelado hermano.

-mmm…- cruza los brazos- bueno, pero a ti te va a tocar ser el otro…- vuelve a prestarle atención al narrador.

-como les decía, el cuento se llama Hansel y Grettel…

-¿puede llamarse Grettel y Hansel?-pregunta de nuevo la rubia, midiendo la paciencia del peli azul.

-no porque así está escrito…- dice Kaito con toda la paciencia del mundo, teniendo un helado tan grande como aquel, se sentía la persona más feliz del universo; por su parte Len miraba fastidiado el techo, solamente esperando escuchar la parte de "y vivieron felices para siempre".

- Había un vez, en un enorme bosque encantado, una cabaña en donde vivía un heladero, su segunda esposa alcohólica y sus dos hijos- hace una mínima pausa para comer otra porción-El heladero era un hombre sumamente apuesto y feliz, a pesar de vivir hundido en la miseria por comerse todo el helado en vez de venderlo. Había tenido una primera esposa de finos cabellos blancos, personalidad amable y delicada, pero sumamente borracha, por lo que murió días después de haber dado a luz por una crisis de cirrosis hepática que se le vino encima.

Su segunda esposa por el contrario tenía el cabello castaño y era muy mala, porque maltrataba al heladero y no lo dejaba comer helado en la noche- hace un leve bufido después de pronunciar eso- lo único que tenía en común con la anterior era su afición por la bebida, que la había llevado a ganar el título de "la reina borracha del pueblo".

-cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia ¿no?- dice Len, al notar ese leve e imperceptible detalle.

-¡cállate len, que seguimos nosotros!- le grita emocionada de escuchar su maravillosa descripción.

- Los dos hijos eran gemelos, un varón y una niña. La niña era caprichosa y voluble, aunque a veces se comportaba dulce y amable, otras no tanto, le gustaba hacer que otros hicieran cosas por ella, aunque fueran ridículas y le gustaba tener siempre la razón, existía el rumor de que tenía un trastorno bipolar e incluso se llego a decir que le faltaban algunos tornillos en la cabeza.

El hermano por el contrario era de carácter débil y siempre terminaba cediendo a todo lo que le pedía su desquiciada hermana, todo el tiempo tenían hambre y solamente una delgada capa de piel les cubría los huesos.

-¡hey!, a algunas personas les gusta mantener la línea…- se molesta la chica por el comentario.

-Rin, creo que deberías enojarte más por la descripción…-le dice su hermano al no tratar el punto más importante.

-es verdad, así no soy… ¿o si?-menciona tiernamente con ojos de cachorro.

-Pues…-elude la mirada interrogadora de su hermana.

- me dijeron que fuera realista…- también mira para otro lado el peli azul.

- no lo soy… ¿verdad Len?- conocía muy bien eso peligrosos ojos de "dame la razón YA"

- es que… como decirlo…- ¡claro que lo era! Incluso en ese momento lo estaba haciendo y ni siquiera lo notaba, o no quería notarlo, eso no importaba, pero después de haberlo despertado y obligado a seguirlo con la escusa del cuento, realmente daban ganas de decírselo de una buena vez, pero siempre había algo que se lo impedía, si lo hacia ella se iba a sentir mal y si se sentía mal comenzaría a llorar y el realmente odiaba verla asi, eso le dolía más que cualquier cosa física o emocional que pudiera llegar a sentir por decirle siempre que si, además esa noche no se sentía con ánimos de nada, estaba cansado, muy cansado como para iniciar una evitable discusión.

-¡¿verdad Len?!- lo toma de los hombros y lo agita para que hablara, necesitaba sentir su apoyo para todo, aunque no sabía la verdadera causa del porque.

-si Rin, tienes razón, como siempre…- no parecía muy convencido de sus palabras, pero aun así eso le basto a su gemela.

- ¿lo ven?- se saca la cuchara de la boca para degustar mejor- lo hicieron de nuevo…- dijo mientras sonreía de alegría al ver que todavía le quedaba más de la mitad del bote.

- no entiendo el punto…- entre cerró los ojos de manera inconforme.

-suficiente…- interviene Len- Kaito, déjame seguir contado a mi, debe de ser incomodo comer y hablar al mismo tiempo…- le quita el libro de las manos el adormilado chico.

-eso no era parte del trato- dice no muy conforme la rubia de grandes ojos azules.

-no, pero en la página siguiente puedes contarlo tu…- la intenta convencer, mientras repasa con la vista la trama del cuento.

-sí, eso sería genial- se contento al imaginarse a sí misma narrando- apúrate ya, que quiero seguir yo pronto- agito las palmas y se emociono nuevamente, mientras buscaba la forma más cómoda de sentarse para poder escuchar mejor.

**Y aquí se termina este mini capitulo de dos hojas, je, el próximo en contar será Len, que kawaii.**

**Tengan todos un buen día y muchas gracias por los reviews.**


	4. el malvado plan de la madrastra ebria

**Perdón por tardar, pero ahora estoy con los exámenes finales y las pirámides del desfile, el bailable, la vida social… quita demasiado tiempo, pero yap, constancia, tratare de recordar esa palabra a la hora de escribir. Aquí les traigo el capitulo 4, cortito como siempre, pero así me resulta más fácil de escribir.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece, no, no lo hace, no escribo con fines lucrativos, únicamente para ustedes y también en gran parte para desquitar mis frustraciones personales, así que este capítulo se lo dedico a eso (y a ustedes por supuesto).**

**Hansel y Grettel**

**Cuarta parte**

-comienza de una vez Len…- dice de forma nerviosa Rin al mirar como el agua caía con furia a través de la ventana.

-espera Rin, perdí la pagina por un segundo…- realmente no tenía ni el interés ni la paciencia para hacer eso, pero quería que todo se terminara lo más rápido posible, y si quieres algo bien hecho, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo-como antes había dicho Kaito…- comienza a hablar de forma perezosa- esa familia era muy pobre y disfuncional, ya que la maligna madrastra ebria de traje rojo ajustado se gastaba el poco dinero que ganaba el heladero el cervezas, apuestas y demás vicios…

-creo que está hablando de Meiko- se acerca levemente al chico peli azul y le susurra muy discretamente, tapándose la boca con una mano.

-si Rin, me refiero a Meiko…- la saca de dudas su hermano, haciendo una pausa para enseguida volver a narrar- sin embargo la cabaña se sostenía y los niños sobrevivían gracias a la caridad de las personas que los consideraban adorables…

-En especial Grettel- exclama la chica.

-si, en especial Grettel…- repite de manera desanimada, todo a su alrededor comenzaba a tener la forma de una almohada, sobre todo el libro- lo que digas… - las cosas iban relativamente bien en ese hogar, la heladería prosperaba (el heladero solo se comía tres cuartas partes de la mercancía), la borracha de la madrastra se iba de parranda y desaparecía un mes en lugar de tres, los gemelos superaban la anemia progresiva, por lo que se les dejo de caer el pelo y los dientes, en fin, todo iba viento en popa, pero justo cuando se creía que todo sería mejor, una terrible carestía azoto la casa.

-pobrecitos…- menciona Rin con lastima.

-es solo un cuento, esto no ocurrió realmente…- toma otro suspiro el chico, parecía que lo hacia apropósito.

-ya lo sé, pero es muy triste, quiero que sea más alegre- exige su caprichosa hermana.

-espera, cuando tu cuentes puedes hacerlo tan feliz como quieras, en fin, al papa se le termino el helado y cayó en una terrible depresión, se la pasaba todo el día llorando en una esquina, los dos niños casi desaparecían y para colmo de males la segunda esposa del heladero llegaba sobria a la casa y los golpeaba para desquitarse- le da la vuelta a la página.

-que mala, Len, este cuento me d e p r i m e…- casi deletrea la última palabra.

-espera, apenas va comenzando…- la ve torce la boca en un gesto de desacuerdo- muy bien, después de esta página te va a ti de la 32 a la 36- propone.

-bueno, vale, vale pero date prisa- acepta impaciente, mientras Kaito solo se limitaba a ver y comer.

-y como la madrastra era muy mala…

-¡malísima!- lo corrige.

-sí, eso, le comenzó a meter la idea al heladero de deshacerse de los niños, haciéndolo fantasear con la idea de toda la nieve y alcohol que podrían comprar vendiendo sus cosas, tanta fue su insistencia que termino convenciéndolo de abandonarlos en el bosque, pero con lo que no contaban era que el inteligente y sabio Hansel estaba escuchando todo detrás de la puerta, así que…

-¡fisgón!- lo apunta con el dedo- ¡eres un fisgón!- lo vuelve a señalar de manera acusadora, en su cara reflejaba diversión- eso no se hace, es de muy mal gusto y educación, fisgón, fisgón, fisgón - finalmente le logra colmar el plato con esa última interrupción.

-¡ya estoy cansado de que me interrumpas Rin!- en un instante pierde toda la calma que creía infinita.

-hey, hey, más bajo, si se despierta Meiko todos estamos muertos, ¿entendido?- los dos asienten con la cabeza, callando por completo- Rin, tu deja de molestar a Len, ¿te gustaría que te interrumpiera a cada rato cuando te tocara contar?- le clava la mirada para obtener una respuesta, por primera vez en toda la noche había dejado el enorme bote de nieve.

-no- dice bajando la mirada y haciendo un puchero.

-Len, tú no te dejes alterar por los comentarios de Rin, sabes que lo dice en broma…- le menciona Kaito, comportándose de manera adulta como pocas veces lo hacía, seguramente el helado estaba pasado.

-lo siento…- se disculpa con ella a pesar de no haber tenido la culpa de nada- es el sueño, perdón…

-no es tu culpa, es que a veces me pongo insoportable para llamar la atención de las personas y dejar de pensar en cosas desagradables…- se comienzan a sincerar.

-Rin, no tiene nada de malo tenerle miedo a los las tormentas, ni a los rayos, es algo normal… y… y yo te voy a seguir queriendo igual…- la comprensión en su voz hizo asomar unas pequeñas lagrimas en ojos de su hermana mientras le temblaba el labio inferior.

-eres un tonto, ya me hiciste llorar…- las lagrimas comienzan a correr por todo su rostro.

-ven aquí…- abre sus brazos para abrazarla- no volvamos a pelear, por lo menos en esta noche

-es una promesa- corresponde al abrazo, quedandose todo en un tierno y congelado momento.

-oigan, es bueno que hagan las paces y todo eso pero ¿y el cuento?- pregunta Kaito al mismo tiempo en que intenta retomar su ardua tarea de acabarse todo el helado de la casa.

-espera un poco, ¿Qué no vez que estamos teniendo un momento especial entre hermanos?-lo regaña Rin, girando el cuello.

-está bien, pero no se tarden demasiado- comienza a comer de nuevo.

(38 minutos después)

-me duele tanto el estomago…- se retuerce Kaito sobre la alfombra mientras se frota el vientre con una mano.

-Kaito, ¿estás bien?- se le acercan los dos.

-ya vamos a seguir la historia- toma Rin el libro, envolviéndolo en sus blancas manos, tenía la cara totalmente roja y empapada, pero parecía más relajada.

-y esta vez…- agrega Len- va ha ser hasta el final…- enciende una segunda vela para reemplazar a la que estaba a punto de consumirse.

**La siguiente actualización**,** mas pronto de lo que se esperan XD.**

**No pasara la semana. Gracias a todos por leer.**


End file.
